Species/countries
Species and countries This world is a strange one, in comparsion of that of earth. That is, there is more then one species of race that is capable of rational thought. Though strange, it has been this way on the planet for thousands, if not millions of years. Of course, this does not mean that all species mingle with one another in harmony, nor does it mean that one species hates all others. There are differences throughout, just like with earth: not only are there differences in cultural ideas, but in living conditions and in technology that can be used. There is no country that is strictly one species-though there are those in which one species can be the majority. Interbreeding is possible with most, if not all of the species, but it can be difficult for a hybrid child to be carried to term, depending on the blend. As it is stated on the world page, there are species that tend to live in the north, and those that live in the south. The species as such are as follow: Common species Airdan: Originating from the North, Airdans are mountain people. They have light skin, due to rarely being in harsh sunlight, long limbs for climbing, and little difference in their appearance. All Airdans have dark hair and dark eyes, and all are tall and lanky. Because of this, exotic looks such as blond hair, blue eyes, dark skin and body fat are extremely appealing to Airdans. Because they're from a cold climate, Airdans have higher body temperatures than most, averaging around 102 to 107. If someone not Airdan were to touch one, they'd assume the person was very sick. The Average Airdan lifespan is 200 years, though most never make it over 170, thanks to the introduction of tobacco. Kokili: A species from the South, Kokili are easily recognized by their pointed ears they use to cool themselves off in the desert heat. Nearly all Kokili have silver to white hair, and if color does show up, it's usually either dye or a genetic defect. Blue is the most common defect color, showing the Kokili's parents were related in some form. They're very social, with entire towns acting as one large supportive family. Kokili is also one of the poorest countries in the world, which 80% of it's population living in less than humane conditions. The average Kokili lifespan is 260. Humans: The shortest living species in the South, humans also have the biggest population, taking up 45% of the Southern Hemisphere. They hold the most power in the UN, and often change laws to suit their needs. Madrian: '''Madrians's were the most respected species for several thousand years, because their high connection with the gods and other spiritual beings. They had no army, and no heavily populated cities, only small villages that dotted the map, consuming as little as possible. They were wiped out in a mass genocide thousands of years ago, in an attempt to make humans the dominant species. '''Aquadarians: Fishlike people who populate the oceans of the world. They prefer the warm tropical waters, but have been known to travel into the cold arctic waters to avoid fishing trollies and ship raids. Many nobles of land countries consider Aquadarians to be exotic pets and collect them, or their tails to make purses and shoes. Because of this, the Aquadarians avoid land people at all costs, and aren't hesitant to kill anyone they find in their waters. Shika: Another common sight in the pet trade, these people are dark skinned with colorful wings and hair and feet that could crush a skull. They're considered one of the more friendly species on the planet, always happy to welcome tourists onto their islands. They're extremely sexual beings, comparing sexual acts to a handshake. There is no 'mine' for them, all family members share their objects and are always ready to share their house with a guest. Murder, rape, and robbery are unknown to them. Cera: Cousins to the Kokili, but with more color to them. Short and stocky, they live on the plains, hunting buffalo instead of being vegetarians. Aceri: Closely related to felines, Aceri are catlike people who mainly live in hot, sweltering jungles where they live in tribes based on the colors of their fur. They tend to be helpful to lost strangers when possible; however due to the growth of the fur trade (in where there have been cases of Aceri skinned to make suits, coats, hats and gloves) and the pet trade have the Aceri adopted a more isolated policy. Sythlorian: Reptilian people who live in the north, and are currently the only other species to side with the Airdans in the war. They're extremely friendly, prefering to use their size and looks to scare people, rather than cause actual harm. Compared to most other countries, the Sythlorian law considering women is very friendly and welcoming, encouraging many human and Airdan women to migrate to Sythloria. The Elves: Across the sea rests the “The United Kingdoms of Kazaga” Home of the Elven race. The country consists of four major Kingdoms. “Agrona” ruled by Queen Moirae Agrona, “Emmeresdth” ruled by King Samil Emmeresdth, "Fiore" ruled by Empress Riddel Silverlily, and lastly, the only human Kingdom “Yusheng” ruled by Emperor Eldon Yusheng. All the Kingdoms, Human and Elven have heavy root’s in Asian culture. ( CopyRight Christa Piercey and Bryan Atkins. Paradox and all other race’s and characters are Property of Shea. )